Food
, eating cookies]] Much of Remnant's food is the same or similar to food found in real life, though Remnant has its own brand names. There are a number of foods that are significant to the characters. Also mentioned here are brand name foods. Drinks *Hot chocolate - Professor Ozpin enjoys drinking hot chocolate.Rooster Teeth online store, and Volume 3 Director's Commentary *Coffee - Bartholomew Oobleck enjoys drinking coffee from his thermos, mugs, glasses and disposable cups. In "Destiny", Weiss suggests going out for coffee. A bag of coffee beans is seen in "A Slip Through Time and Space", the 23rd episode of RWBY Chibi. *Non-alcoholic cocktail - Yang Xiao Long orders a Strawberry Sunrise in the "Yellow" Trailer. In the manga, Yang orders non-alcoholic Strawberry Sunrises for herself and Ruby. *Milk - Ruby mentions during "The First Step" that she does not need friends to help her grow because she "drinks milk". In "Best Day Ever", she squeezes a carton of milk of the brand "Udder Satisfaction". *Soda - Three brands of soda are debuted during the food fight: "Dr. Piper", "Ol' King Cold" and "People Like Grapes" Soda. An energy drink called "TorchQuick" is seen in "Steals and Wheels", the 43rd episode of RWBY Chibi. ''In ''RWBY DC Comic Chapter 7, Yang's favorite soda drink, "Sunflower Drop", can be seen at the DRANCY'S bar. **Dr. Piper is likely a reference to the real-world soda brand Dr. Pepper, as well as Peter Piper. **Ol' King Cold is likely a reference to Old King Cole. **People Like Grapes soda is a reference to the famous quote "People like grapes" by Gavin Free, which is used on a popular Rooster Teeth T-shirt. *Alcohol - First seen in "Welcome to Beacon", when James Ironwood is seen pouring something from a flask, presumably alcoholic, in his mug of coffee. Qrow Branwen is often seen drinking alcohol, including during his introduction in "New Challengers...", although he stops drinking at the end of Volume 6. **In "Kuroyuri", a young Lie Ren attempts to buy a bottle of sake for his father. **In "Sparks", there is a large poster advertising Six Swans brand vodka inside a bar in Mantle. Willow Schnee is later seen drinking this particular brand in "Cordially Invited". *Tea - In "Black and White", Blake Belladonna is drinking what appears to be tea outside the cafe. She later mentions tea in "Destiny". Sun Wukong and the Belladonna family are seen drinking homemade tea in "Menagerie". **In "Sparks", Fria is shown drinking apple cinnamon tea with Winter Schnee. *Water - In "Welcome to Haven", a Just Rite bartender gives Yang a bottle of water on the house for getting rid of a shady man who was driving him crazy. *Coconut milk - Sun and Blake drink coconut milk from cups made of coconut halves in "Necessary Sacrifice". *Bubble tea - Seen on multiple tables in the Mistral Central Station in "Argus Limited". Image Gallery 1101 Ruby Rose 13908.png|Hot chocolate 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04534.png|Oobleck's thermos, a disposable coffee cup and mugs Chibi 23 00012.png|"Real Chibi Beans" coffee beans V2 01 00030.png|"Udder Satisfaction" brand milk People like grapes.png|"People Like Grapes" Soda V2e1 ol king cold.png|"Ol' King Cold" and "Dr. Piper" soda V3 02 00108.png|Shelves full of alcohol V3 03 00079.png|Qrow drinking alcohol from his personal flask V4 10 00026.png|Ren trying to buy sake V4 05 00042.png|Sun drinking homemade tea Chibi2 19 (8).png|"Torch Quik" energy drink V5 01 00030.png|Water bottle v5e5 coconut milk.png|Coconut milk V6 01 00025.png|Bubble tea on the table to the left RWBY DC Comics 4 (Chapter 7) Sunflower Pop.jpg|Sunflower Pop V7 08 00059.png|Six Swans brand vodka Snacks and Confections *Cookies - During "Ruby Rose", Ozpin sets a plate of cookies before the titular girl, which she, though hesitant at first, quickly gobbles down during the interrogation. Later, she is seen to treat this as a full meal during "Jaunedice". In "Burning the Candle", Yang mentions Summer Rose baking cookies. In RWBY Chibi, Ruby's liking towards cookies serves as a running gag, the first episode and the first skit being Ruby attempting to make cookies. *Pie - Nora Valkyrie throws a whole cream pie at Weiss' face "Best Day Ever", prompting the food fight seen in that episode. In "The Four Maidens", a pie was served on the table at the end of the tale. *Popcorn - In "Round One", Mercury Black is eating popcorn. Ozpin mentions popcorn in "It's Brawl in the Family", and large containers of popcorn are seen throughout Volume 3 on posters, held by background characters in the colosseum's stands and held by Ren in "Destiny". *Cotton candy - In "Destiny", Jaune Arc gives Pyrrha Nikos cotton candy on a stick. *Marshmallows - In "Fighting Game", the 4th episode of RWBY Chibi, marshmallows are roasted on Yang's fiery aura. *Candy - In "Ren Plays Tag", the 9th episode of RWBY Chibi, peppermint candies are seen during Ren's training. Cinder offers candy to hitchhikers in the RWBY Chibi episode "Road Trip". *Chips - "Nurse Ruby", the 11th episode of RWBY Chibi, Jaune uses an empty Tater Chips brand potato chip bag for his ASMR video. He states that the chips were salt and vinegar flavor. Ruby is seen eating them in the RWBY Chibi Season 3 episode "Road Trip". Potato chips are then mentioned in "A Slip Through Time and Space", the 23rd episode of RWBY Chibi, during Team JNPR's dance lesson. *Cake **In "Magnetic Personality", the 8th episode of RWBY Chibi, Nora swallows an entire cake. In "Kuroyuri", Ren gazes into the window of a bakery that has whole cakes, chocolate cupcakes and slices of lemon cake on display. **In "Pomp and Circumstance", everyone was eating a chocolate and vanilla cake to celebrate their graduation.Sana Freeman on Twitter *Ice cream - In "The One with a Laugh Track", the 24th episode of RWBY Chibi, Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan advertise a tub of Neapolitan flavor ice cream. *Frozen yogurt - In "Evil Genius", the 12th episode of RWBY Chibi Season 2, Roman and Neo go out for frozen yogurt. Neon Katt also mentions froyo in "Sparks". *Chocolate - The cake in "Pomp and Circumstance" has chocolate layers. *Vanilla - The cake in "Pomp and Circumstance" has a vanilla layer.. *Food coloring - The vanilla layer of the cake in "Pomp and Circumstance" has green food coloring. *Animal crackers - Marrow Amin's favorite food is stated to be animal crackers, along with chili steak.Official r/RWBY Ace-Op AMA Image Gallery 1101 Ruby Rose 12554.png|A plate of cookies WOR TFM 00034.png|A pie, in the lower right corner V3e1 93.png|A large bucket of popcorn V3 08 00036.png|Cotton candy Chibi 04 00025.png|Roasting marshmallows Chibi 09 00030.png|Peppermint candy Chibi3E1 00011.png|Wrapped candy Chibi 11 00023.png|"Tater Chip" brand potato chips bag Chibi3E1 00007.png|Ruby eating Tater Chips V4 10 00027.png|Cakes and cupcakes Chibi 24 00015.png|"Neo's Neo" Neapolitan ice cream Chibi2 12 00027.png|A cone of frozen yogurt Chibi2 21 (17).png|Halloween candies V7 04 00077.png|Graduation cake V7 04 00082.png|A slice of the cake Cakeconcept.jpeg|Concept art of cake Grains *Pancake - Early in "The First Step", Nora slurps down a stack of pancakes. She appears to be partial to this food, as she is regularly seen eating or heard talking about pancakes. Pancakes also make an appearance in RWBY Chibi. *Cereal - During "The First Step", Weiss establishes Pyrrha's fame by mentioning Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Cereal. *Bread - During the food fight in "Best Day Ever", Pyrrha and Blake wield baguettes as weapons. Croissants are seen in "Lessons Learned" and "End of the Beginning". In "Kuroyuri", An Ren is seen carrying a basket of different types of bread, and young Ren stares into a bakery that has loaves of bread made to look like cats. *Noodles - In "Painting the Town...", Sun and Neptune eat at A Simple Wok noodle house. In "Round One", teams RWBY and JNPR are seen enjoying large bowls of ramen. *Waffle - In "Breach", Jaune mentions waffles in his sleep. *Crepe - In "Remembrance", Whitley Schnee mentions Klein Sieben making crepes for breakfast. *Rice - In "Rest and Resolutions", Ruby, Weiss, Yang and the remaining members of Team JNPR have bowls of rice with their meal. In RWBY: After the Fall, Fox Alistair eats curried rice.RWBY: After the Fall, pages 239' *Flatbread - Appears in After the Fall in combination with a bat stew being eaten by Slate.RWBY: After the Fall, page 39' Image Gallery 1104 The First Step 02009.png|Pancakes 1104 The First Step 07371.png|Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal V2 01 00040.png|Baguettes V3 0400051.png|Croissants V4e10 an ren bread.png|Different types of bread V4 10 00027.png|Loaves of bread styled like cats, on the right V3e1 85.png|Bowls of ramen V5C7 00006.png|Bowls of white rice NoodleBowl.jpg|Noodle bowl concept art TableFood.jpg|Mistral house table food concept art Fish and Meats Seafood *Tuna - During "The Stray", upon learning of her Faunus nature, Ruby mentions that Blake "does like tuna a lot." Tuna are found in abundance in the waters off Menagerie.RWBY #4 *Swordfish - During the "Best Day Ever" food fight, Weiss uses a swordfish as a weapon. *Unknown type - In "Round One", Blake receives a bowl of ramen with whole fish on top. *Various - In "Menagerie", multiple kiosks in the marketplace have different kinds of fish for sale. *Shrimp - In "The Coming Storm", Ruby and Weiss find a basement full of shrimp flavored Three Bros. brand canned beans. *Unknown meat product - In Chapter 9, of RWBY: The Official Manga, Ruby use it as a food weapon to fight against Team JNPR. *barbecue skewer - In Chapter 9 of RWBY: The Official Manga, Jaune uses it as a food weapon to fight against Team RWBY. Image Gallery V2e1 weiss fish.png|Swordfish V3e1 85.png|Fish V4 05 00010.png|A Menagerie marketplace with kiosks selling various types of fish RWBY DC Comics 4 (Chapter 8) Blake and Kali hunt down a big fish.jpg|Tuna fish seen in the waters off Menagerie. V6 05 00066.png|Shrimp-flavored beans Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Team RWBY vs Team JNPR.png|Unknown meat product and barbecue skewer Poultry *Chicken nuggets - In "Jaunedice", Jaune has a plate of Beowolf-shaped chicken nuggets. Later, in "Painting the Town...", Neptune is eating Beowolf-shaped chicken nuggets at A Simple Wok. *Turkey - During the "Best Day Ever" food fight, Yang uses a pair of roasted turkeys as impromptu weapons. In "Search and Destroy", Ruby is seen playing with Zwei, using an entire turkey. Image Gallery 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|Chicken nuggets on Jaune's plate V2 01 00036.png|Turkeys Mammal *Sausage - During the "Best Day Ever" food fight, Blake uses a string of sausages as a weapon. *Burger - In "Search and Destroy", "Fall" and "PvP", shots of Mountain Glenn show an abandoned hamburger restaurant, which Miles Luna calls "Hamburger", though considering the fallen W and the W logo, it may actually be called Whamburger. *Ham - In "The Four Maidens", ham is served on the table. Round slices of ham are seen in "The Grimm Reaper" as Jaune, Nora and Ren make sandwiches. *Pork - In "Rest and Resolutions", sliced pork belly is served in a large pot of ramen. *Bat - Appears in a stew in After the Fall being eaten by Slate.RWBY: After the Fall, page 37' *Bacon - Seen in "Sparks" when Nora imagines Kobalt being covered up by a sandwich. *Burrito - Appears as one of the Mrs. Cementine's dish she made for Blake in RWBY 6. Image Gallery V2 01 00048.png|Sausages WOR TFM 00032.png|Ham V7 05 00061.png|Bacon RWBY DC Comics 6 (Chapter 12) Mrs. Clementine give Blake food.jpg|Burrito Reptiles *Gecko - Referenced in After the Fall, as an ingredient in Gecko cake, which Coco Adel specifies is not a type of cake.RWBY: After the Fall, page 31' Insects & Inverterbrates * Crevice worms - Eaten fried by Fox Alistair in RWBY: After the Fall.RWBY: After the Fall, page 30' * Cave beetles - Eaten toasted by Fox in After the Fall. Fruits and Vegetables Fruits *Apples - An apple was first seen on a plate in front of Weiss in "Jaunedice". Apples are seen throughout the cafeteria during the "Best Day Ever" food fight and being sold at multiple marketplace kiosks in "Menagerie". *Tomatoes - Cherry tomatoes are seen on salads in the Beacon Academy cafeteria in "Jaunedice" and "Best Day Ever". In "The Grimm Reaper", sliced tomatoes are seen as part of sandwiches. *Bananas - Sun eats a banana in "The Stray" and has thrown banana peels at people twice. Bananas are seen for sale in the marketplace kiosks in "Menagerie". *Grapes - Nora is seen launching grapes for Yang to catch before the food fight in "Best Day Ever". *Watermelons - Watermelons are seen being used as weapons during the "Best Day Ever" food fight. *Strawberries - Monty Oum once stated that Ruby's favorite food is actually strawberries. They are later seen in "Lessons Learned" and "End of the Beginning". Strawberries are seen on top of cupcakes in "Kuroyuri". *Oranges - In "Menagerie", some of the marketplace kiosks have oranges for sale. *Cherries - In "Kuroyuri", cherries are seen on top of cupcakes. *Lemons - In "Kuroyuri", lemon slices are seen on top of slices of cake. *Coconuts - In "Necessary Sacrifice", Blake and Sun drink coconut milk from coconut halves, and whole coconuts are seen on the counter of the drink bar they are sitting near. *Limes - In "Necessary Sacrifice", limes are seen on the counter of a drink bar that Blake and Sun are sitting near. *Pineapples - In "Necessary Sacrifice", pineapples are seen on the counter of a drink bar that Blake and Sun are sitting near. *Kiwi - In "Dead End", Maria Calavera has a plate of assorted fruits, including peeled kiwi slices. *Blueberries - In "Dead End", Maria has blueberries on her plate of assorted fruits. *Breadfruit - Appears in After the Fall as a particular favorite of Yatsuhashi Daichi. Vacuo features a candied variant served on a skewer.RWBY: After the Fall, page 79' *Blueberry Spinach Salad - Seen in "Cordially Invited", amongst the food at the dinner. Image Gallery V4 05 00005.png|Apples, oranges and bananas are visible in front of kiosks 1201 Best Day Ever 07816.png|Cherry tomatoes, green grapes and apples 1201 Best Day Ever 11937.png|Watermelons V4 10 00027.png|Strawberries, cherries and lemon slices atop baked goods V5 05 00012.png|Coconuts, limes and pineapples v6e8 fruit plate.png|Kiwi and blueberries Vegetables *Cabbage - Peter Port describes his grandfather as "smelling of cabbages". *Potatoes - In "Jaunedice", Jaune has mashed potatoes on his plate. Some marketplace kiosks in "Menagerie" have red potatoes for sale. Also appears in After the Fall, specifically seasoned with curry and eaten by Coco Adel.RWBY: After the Fall, page 240' *Lettuce - Salads are seen in the Beacon cafeteria in "Jaunedice" and "Best Day Ever". Lettuce leafs are seen in "The Grimm Reaper". *Leeks - During the "Best Day Ever" food fight, Ren uses a pair of leeks as weapons. *Cucumbers - Cucumbers are visible on the table that Ren takes a pair of leeks from during the "Best Day Ever" food fight. *Mushrooms - In "Search and Destroy", Ruby, Blake and Yang have a brief conversation where they mention truffles. *Brussels sprouts - In "Search and Destroy", Ruby, Blake and Yang have a brief conversation where they mention Brussels sprouts. *Carrots - In "The Four Maidens", carrots can be seen in the hermit's garden and on the table. In "Menagerie", carrots are seen for sale in some of the marketplace kiosks. *Pickles - In the RWBY Chibi episode "Magnetic Personality", Ruby has difficulty opening a jar of dill pickles, and in "Evil Plans", she tries to open a jar of sweet pickles. *Green onions - In "Menagerie", some of the marketplace kiosks have green onions for sale. *Pumpkin - In "Happy BirthdayWeen", the 43rd episode of RWBY Chibi, a pumpkin can be seen, which later gets made into a pumpkin pie by Ruby and Yang. *Bean sprouts - In "Rest and Resolutions", bean sprouts are seen in a large pot of ramen, as well as on a plate on the table. *Edamame - In "Rest and Resolutions", Ruby, Weiss, Yang and the remaining members of Team JNPR have bowls of edamame with their meal. *Lotus roots - In "Rest and Resolutions", Ruby, Weiss, Yang and the remaining members of Team JNPR have plates of lotus root with their meal. *Broccoli - In "Kids vs Adults vs Pups", the 56th of RWBY Chibi, Winter Schnee holds a stalk of broccoli in Ruby's daydream. *Beans (Canned) - In "The Coming Storm", Ruby and Weiss find a basement full of shrimp flavored Three Bros. brand canned beans. Image Gallery 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|Mashed potatoes with gravy on Jaune's plate V4 05 00010.png|Red potatoes and carrots are visible in front of a kiosk 1201 Best Day Ever 07816.png|A salad (lettuce) on the left 1201 Best Day Ever 14728.png|Leeks and cucumbers Chibi8 00001.png|Pickles V4 05 00008.png|Green onions and carrots on a kiosk Chibi2 21 (1).png|Pumpkin V5C7 00001.png|Bean sprouts V5C7 00006.png|Edamame and lotus root Chibi3 08 00011.png|Broccoli V6 05 00066.png|Beans V6_07_00069.png|Tomatoes and lettuce Other Food *Sap - The red sap from the Forever Fall Forest seems to be edible, though some people might be allergic to it. *Syrup - In "Forever Fall, Pt.2", Pyrrha mentions that Nora drank the syrup for their pancake dinner. *Sandwich - Sandwiches are seen in the Beacon cafeteria in "Jaunedice" and "Best Day Ever". In "The Grimm Reaper", the group are seen eating sandwiches at the Cotta-Arc home. *Condiments - During the food fight, among the many food items seen are bottles of ketchup and mustard. *Pet food - Zwei's dog food cans, seen in "Field Trip", are named "Gentleman's Best Friend Dog Food". Dog treats labeled Zwei Snacks are seen in "The Mystery Bunch", the 41st episode of RWBY Chibi. *Peanut butter - In "Geist Buster", the 26th episode of RWBY Chibi, peanut butter is used by Sun for Zwei to clean his detective badge. *Egg - In "Rest and Resolutions", several hard-boiled egg halves are in a large pot of ramen. *Tofu - In "Rest and Resolutions", Ruby, Weiss, Yang and the remaining members of Team JNPR have bowls of tofu cubes with their meal, and Ren is seen placing some in his ramen. *Sugar cubes - In "Tea Party", the 57th episode of RWBY Chibi, sugar cubes can be seen on the table where Blake and Nora are sitting at. *Hot sauce - In "RWBY Dreams", the 64th episode of RWBY Chibi, hot sauce can be seen on the table of the noodle stand. *Pepper spice - In "RWBY Dreams", the 64th episode of RWBY Chibi, pepper spice can be seen when the Shopkeep was about to put it in ramen. *Cashews - In "Dead End", Maria stated Caroline Cordovin has placed her on an extra screening list for life for bringing outside cashews on a flight. In "Stealing from the Elderly", Maria loudly eats cashew nuts to taunt Cordovin over the radio. *Casserole - In "Lost", Oscar laments his casserole is probably burning. Another Casserole was seen in "Sparks". *Cactus leaf - In After The Fall, Velvet mentions chewing cactus leaves in an effort to remove the taste of sand from her mouth.RWBY: After the Fall, page 1' Cactus tea is also shown, served by Edward Caspian to Velvet and Yatsuhashi Daichi.RWBY: After the Fall, page 82' *Desert lotus - Appears as an ingredient in tea in After the Fall, drunk by Yatuhashi. *Mole Crab - In After the Fall, Slate reveals that these are a rare delicacy, as most mole crab hunters end up dead.RWBY: After the Fall, page 21' They are prepared in a variety of ways from, burgers to steaks to cakes to rangoon. *Pizza - In Chapter 9 of RWBY: The Official Manga, a pizza was used as a shield by Pyrrha during the food fight against Team RWBY. *Curry - Appears in After the Fall, used to season rice and potatoes.RWBY: After the Fall'', page 239RWBY: After the Fall'', page 240 *Ration Packs - Appears in After the Fall.RWBY: After the Fall, page 271 *Chili steak - Marrow Amin's favorite food is stated to be chili steak in addition to animal crackers.Official r/RWBY Ace-Op AMA Image Gallery Red Sap.PNG|Red sap 1201 Best Day Ever 07816.png|A sandwich V2 01 00042.png|Ketchup V2 08 00029.png|"Gentleman's Best Friend" brand dog food Chibi2 02 00010.png|Peanut butter Chibi2 17 00019.png|Zwei Snacks V5C7 00001.png|Boiled eggs V5C7 00006.png|A bowl of tofu cubes Chibi3 09 00005.png|Sugar cubes Chibi3 16 00004.png|Hot sauce Chibi3 16 00006.png|Pepper spice V6_10_00035.png|Cashew nuts Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Team RWBY vs Team JNPR.png|Pizza V7 05 00024.png|Casserole in "Sparks" Official Graphics Concept Art Udder_satisfaction.jpg Sana-freeman-rwby-mistral-home-table-food-by-fang-dbvpgmc.jpg| Sana-freeman-rwby-noodle-bowl-by-fang-dbvpg34.jpg| Shane-roberson-foodcomp.jpg| Chocolate and Vanilla Cake.jpg Rwby7food.jpeg Sanasaladconcept.jpeg TeaboxSana.jpeg Trivia *The soda, Ol' King Cold, has the Schnee Dust Company logo. **Ol' King Cold is a reference to the nursery rhyme Old King Cole. *The "People Like Grapes" soda brand is a reference to the humorous statement by Gavin Free. *Weiss having an apple in front of her in "Jaunedice" is most likely a reference to "Snow White", Weiss' character allusion. *"Dr. Piper" is the RWBY equivalent of the popular "Dr. Pepper" soda, while possibly also being a reference to the story of The Pied Piper. *The logo of the hamburger restaurant in Mountain Glenn appears to be a big "W". This might be a reference to the "M" logo belonging to McDonald's or the "W" logo belonging to Whataburger. *The dog treat, "Zwei Snacks", that Jaune, Neptune and Sun are seen eating in "The Mystery Bunch", the 41st episode of RWBY Chibi, is a reference to Scooby Snacks. *Though not food, sand is referred to as a "local spice" of sorts in Vacuo, due to its tendency to get into food, leaving it with a dry taste. *Six Swans vodka likely refers to the German fairy tale The Six Swans. References Category:Items Category:Terminology Category:Consumer Products